destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Loot Chest
Loot chests contain loot and are spawned in various locations throughout Destiny. After a chest is looted, it remains open for other Guardians to loot for a short time before vanishing. Chests will contain a modest sum of Glimmer and the region's material, some equipment, or rarely a Ship Schematic. Golden loot chests are found in very exact locations and can only be looted once by each Guardian. Locations Chests randomly spawn in predetermined spots around Destiny. Chests spawn in various positions in the same general location, even if the difference is extremely tiny. None of the locations are guaranteed to have a chest every time they are visited, but you can attempt to spawn a chest by leaving the area and returning after a short amount of time has passed. Old Russia Kings' Watch * The Blast * Rocketyard * The Divide *On the roof of the structure with a small satellite dish and a rusty billboard. *High up on the concrete support pillars behind the destroyed tanks. Gateway * The Steppes *Various locations along the top of the outer wall's concrete base, in front of the rusted pipeline. Spinmetal can also be found on the ground in front of these walls. *On or around the elevated concrete platform with two brown pipes leading into the water, behind the crashed Jumpship. *Up on the more highly elevated concrete platform with two rusty blue pipes leading into the water, around the crashed Jumpship. *Up on top of the controls in the corner of the smaller structure by the crashed Jumpship. A Dead Ghost can also be found on the floor here. *On the roof of the smaller structure by the crashed Jumpship. *On the roof of the larger structure near the crashed Jumpship. *Down the stairs of the collapsed underground railway entrance, down the flooded tracks, behind the stairs by the destroyed train. Spinmetal can sometimes be found around the train. *Down the stairs of the collapsed underground railway entrance, down the flooded tracks, up the stairs, near the double door to the left. *Down the stairs of the collapsed underground railway entrance, in the dead-end hallway to the left of the room with the map on the wall. *In the same area mentioned above, in the short dead-end hallway near the flickering light. *Down the stairs of the collapsed underground railway entrance, in the destroyed ceiling above the ruined desks. Spinmetal can sometimes be found near the submerged train tracks. *Down the stairs of the collapsed underground railway entrance, on top of two barrels out in front of a room with a level 18 Hallowed Knight and two level 18 Hallowed Acolytes. *Rarely in the small dead-end caves where enemies spawn. Mothyards *Near the end of the outer wall around the overgrown shed. *On top of the shed mentioned above. *On top of the ruined plane closest to the shed mentioned above. *By the large structure with a satellite dish on top, on a cliff between a rusty billboard and an electronics shed. *By the large structure with a satellite dish on top, near a truck in front of two garage doors. *On the other side of the rock wall of the previous chest location, above a cave entrance. *On a lowered cliff in the ravine by the rusted billboard. *Rarely in the small dead-end caves or rooms where enemies spawn. Skywatch *On the edge of Skywatch, on top of a desk in the hollow foundation below the two helicopters. A Dead Ghost can be found on a shelf nearby, and a Hallowed level 16 Knight/Ogre guards the chests that spawn here. *In the same room mentioned above, on top of an object to the left of the hole in the wall. *In the same room mentioned above, in the ceiling above the desks. *On the edge of Skywatch inside a contested structure with stairs leading to its breached roof, located in various spots along the room's ceiling. *In the same area mentioned above, outside behind the fence. Spinmetal can be found around this area. *Rarely in the small dead-end rooms where enemies spawn. Forgotten Shore *In the cave near the entrance from Mothyards. *Ground level in the rear end of the ship near the rusty billboard, in the room with the descending staircase. *On the rocky shore surrounding the elevated peninsula with a large structure on it, beneath the remains of a concrete bridge. The Grottos * Moon Archer's Line *High up in various locations on both sides of the Accelerator rail itself. *Inside the structure the Accelerator is protruding from, sitting on the vents close to the ceiling. *Inside the smaller accessible structures beneath the Accelerator. Helium Filaments can sometimes be found inside and on top of these structures. *In the container tilted off a cliff near the Accelerator. *Rarely in the small dead-end caves where enemies spawn. Hellmouth * Temple of Crota * Anchor of Light * Gallery Fallen_Chest.jpg|A variation of a loot chest. References Category:Loot Category:Gameplay